The Birth of Korra
by Tha GOAT
Summary: Losing your soulmate is hard enough, but how do you react to the thought that he/she would be reborn in a new body? I don't own AVATAR, duh, lol Teen and Mature for birthing scene. Please R&R One-shot tale.


**The Birth of Korra**

**A/N: I got a lot of one-shot ideas that I will doing, I don't have much time to do extensive fanfic work, because I have a lot of original works that I'm working on, and if I succeed hopefully one day people will make fanifcs about them! Please enjoy and yes, I do own Avatar, just kidding, you know I don't. The name of Katara's daughter is borrowed from one of my favorite writers ****AvatarIsMyLife****!**

The past week has been hard, but she knew that this day would come, so did he. She thought that they would live longer together, but alas the spirits called for him. Avatar Aang passed peacefully in her arms, holding him as she did the day they met decades earlier. His son Tenzin performed the burial ceremony traditional for Air Nomads. This Nomad was no ordinary one, for he was the only Nomad left for one hundred and five years. Avatar Aang began teaching those free spirited people the way of Air Nomads. He reached back into his past lives to seek out the relatives of Air Nomads who didn't practice airbending, and found those few who had the dormant gift.

Then their third child was born, Tenzin. He would be Aang's greatest student, and by age 11 he became an airbending master. With his father being the Avatar, Tenzin had adapted the other bending styles and influenced their movements into his own bending. Aang often chuckled "If that kid could bend the other three, he would indeed be the greatest Avatar yet!" Katara, waterbending master of the Southern Water Tribe held her husband as he took his final breath.

The world grieved for Avatar Aang and held a week-long celebration of his life and all his accomplishments. Katara often thinks, what if Aang had been unfrozen two, maybe ten years earlier? He could have stopped the war and maybe his life could have been prolonged, because his own life was burned down to a young 65 years of age because of being frozen for a century.

Then again, she choked on the thought if he had been found by Gran-Gran, bless her soul….he would have been her granddad then! As she pondered that thought she received news that a lot of young women in the Northern Water Tribe was expecting their children soon. The thought of losing Aang but then seeing him reborn again was almost cruel, but rewarding. Before she would travel to the Northern Water Tribe, she wanted to see her childhood home, one final time. She went there often to create a new ornament for her brother, who had died five years earlier. She missed her brother, but it was almost like he too was reborn in his son, who he named after their father, Chief Hakoda.

Two days later Katara and her eldest child, daughter Kyla, landed on their sky bison in the Southern Water Tribe. Many greeted the great master and now widow with her daughter who teaches healing and defenses in both tribes, alternating annually. Katara still graceful, appearance of a woman in her mid 40s walked into the sprawling fortress that was once a small village in her youth. Less than 3 years after the war, the Southern Water Tribe had become a true sister tribe to the Northern, thanks to the waterbenders whose architectural prowess rebuilt the Tribe. She walked by the hard as stone ice sculpture of her father, Hakoda and then by her brother Sokka. Her step-grandfather Pakku's statue was near the school where both male and female are taught methods of waterbending for offense, defense and healing purposes.

"Master Katara! Master Katara! Come quickly!" A teenage girl yelled. The girl was no older than Katara was when she met her husband. "Calm down child, what it is?" Katara asked. "Forgive me please," the girl said. "My sister….she's going into labor!" She ran towards the eastern part of the city. Katara and Kyla ran behind, until Katara whipped up a wave of water and froze it solid. "Get on!" Katara said as the two women stepped on to the ice and Katara moved them towards their destination.

"PUSH!" Katara exclaimed as the young woman sweated and growled in agony. Her teenage sister had come home and saw her on the floor in pain, unable to move. The girl had just saw Master Katara and her daughter land and was rushing home to tell her sister the wondrous news. It was then that going to just simply meet the late Avatar's wife became a must, not just a thought. Most people had shunned her sister because she was with child and no husband, what some old men that migrated from the Northern Water Tribe called "the price you women pay for your newfound liberties. Want to fight with men? Then handle your burdens as a man, alone." If only only she could waterbend, she would have frozen them for a hundred years.

The teenage girl held her pregnant sister's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here. You can do it." Katara held the pregnant woman's stomach, and close her eyes. She could feel the baby swimming around, as she push the waves of placenta through the canal she could feel the tide pushing back. Katara's eyes opened. "What is it, Mom?" Kyla asked. "Did you feel that? It's like the baby…..it's like was waterbending." Katara remembered teaching Aang to let the water flow in those early days of them both learning how to waterbend. She always seemed like she knew everything a child, funny at that time she would have never referred to herself as a child. "You are a kid!" Aang reminded her when they first went penguin sledding. That was a most treasured memory of her husband to remember even in times of war and despair to remember peace and hope. Although he did lose it one time, it was a baby that brought it back to him.

The young woman screamed again, and then….first breath…and a cry….Her sister's eyes widened as the Avatar's wife pulled the baby out and with waterbending cleanse the baby. Kyla gave her mother a blade and Katara cuts the umbilical cord. "Blessed Yue, thank you." The new mother said. "Thank you." Katara looked at the young woman and smiled. It was at that moment that Katara saw a face that she hadn't seen since her brother's funeral. It was the face of Yue, the spirit of moon who was once princess of the Northern Water Tribe. "The only thing he loved more than you was the world itself Katara. This was all meant to be. He will be waiting for you, but as of now, welcome HER."

Katara looked at the baby girl whose eyes have yet to open. When she stopped crying, she opened her eyes. When their eyes locked Katara relived the last 53 years of her life from the moment she met Aang until now. Her eyes watered from the flashes of their great love and life together. Katara handed the baby to her mother and wept. "Mom, are you okay?" Kyla asked "Master Katara?" the teenage girl asked. The mother was entranced by her newborn daughter. "You are just beautiful. You are my life." The mother said. "Master Katara, I thank you, we thank you for coming here. I grieve for you and your family." The young mother said. "My name is Kana and this is my sister Koyuki. It is my honor and deepest gratitude that you would be the one to name my daughter. Katara looked at the child, and smiled….


End file.
